


crush.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Flik & Viktor are dorky dads, I had the urge for an AU so here we are, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: There was something in Riou’s eyes that was almost like a gravitational pull. As a child it felt surreal, but seeing them again now makes him believe it to be a work of magic.





	crush.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted an AU of Riou and Nanami being adopted by Flik and Viktor so....here we are!
> 
> I might do separate fics to add to this storyline later on, but this is the general idea of how Riou and Jowy got together.

 

“Dad! Hurry up the pizza’s here!”

 

Riou yells from the bottom of the stairs before moving back into the dining room area where Nanami and Viktor are already sorting out their own servings.

 

“Hey! You always take the good pieces…” Nanami grumbles with a half-glare at Viktor.

 

“Gotta be quicker than that kid if you wanna get ahead in life.”

 

The stupid comparison makes Nanami roll her eyes.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Flik sighs while clamoring down the stairs in a rush.

 

“You will be later.” Viktor mutters mostly to himself, making the two teens at the table nearly choke on their food.

 

To dissolve the awkwardness that Viktor always managed to create, Flik mutters a few things about a report taking longer than intended.

 

There’s a quick rundown of what pizza had been ordered which erupts in an argument of toppings and how Flik’s favorite crust hadn’t been ordered. Really this is a typical dinner for them as a family. Sixteen years ago Flik and Viktor were looking to adopt, and the moment they saw Riou and Nanami in the array of choices they were hooked.

 

It’s a mildly tragic story for the brother and sister’s original parents. The mother had died at childbirth, leaving them in the care of their grandfather who ended up passing a few years afterward due to health complications. Despite the sadness of their origin, they had grown up with relatively normal lives after having been adopted at the ages of three and four respectively.

 

“I swear, we should’ve just ordered an entire pizza for him.” The young girl mumbles in regards to Viktor with a slight smirk.

 

“You must’ve been a bear in your past life. All you do is terrorize people for food and eat said food.” Riou chimes in as the man in question has too much food in his mouth to try and defend himself.

 

“Honey I really wish you would pace yourself.” Blue eyes lower to slits while watching the way his husband wastes no time in swallowing down a third slice of pizza.

 

“Hey - I won that pie eating contest last year so if I can do that then -“ Viktor states rather proudly ( despite how awful the entire experience was for Flik once it had ended ).

 

The three echo the last part of the infamous statement. “Then I can eat as much as I damn well please.”

 

With a quick wave to dismiss it, Nanami peers down at her phone for a moment to check something. “Yeah we know the story dad.”

 

“So tell me what you all did at school today.”  Flik questions while slapping Viktor’s hand as he eyes the piece that Flik wanted.

 

“Nothing really. I think our art teacher is getting fired though for selling weed to students.” The information is stated in a nonchalant tone from Riou as Viktor chugs a bit of beer.

 

“Yeah? Surprised it didn’t happen sooner.” Flik says with a shake of his head. A single look at the teacher in question would’ve easily eluded to what sort of side jobs he partook in often.

 

College in the bustling city of Muse was never boring to say the least. An average-sized town with average people is what had drawn the couple into moving here to begin with. Though they had moved from the suburbs back into the city once their children had graduated high school and wanted to attend something a little more enticing than a community college.

 

Despite Riou and Nanami having moved out into their own apartments, they still got together one night a week for a family dinner ( and gossip ).

 

“Well our weeks were fine too. The only issue was that someone in the complex here mistook your dad for a _bear_ again. They got so scared they called the cops.”

 

“Not my fault it’s really dark since they still haven’t fixed that light at the end of the hallway yet.”

 

“See - evidence proves you were a bear in a past life.” Nanami adds on, taping the entire conversation to post on her Instagram story.

 

“Oh I just love having you kids back here. Makes me remember why we adopted you to begin with.” Flik says almost sarcastically as he wipes fake tears from his eyes.

 

Viktor throws a piece of crust as him which turned into an all-out war.

 

* * *

 

“So how’s your lit paper coming along?”

 

“I’ll let you know after I finish this third drink.”

 

Rina smirks as they are just about done with pre-gaming. A typical Friday night for them was getting tipsy, heading out to one of the hottest nightclubs, and hopefully not going home alone. If it happened that they ended up alone though, well they were good enough friends that they had done each other a few _favors_ in the past. Even though Riou was 100% gay, he wasn’t going to turn down a hand job from a best friend so willing to help relieve some frustration.

 

“I think tonight…I just want to mess up a pretty girl.”

 

Oh yeah and Rina was _definitely_ a free-for-all queen. Didn’t matter where she was getting it, long as it satisfied her.

 

“Lately Eilie keeps seeing this guy coming in too…a new regular I guess. Think you might be interested in him.” Red nails drag over the corner of her lips to wipe away any stray hints of vodka.

 

As they left RIou’s apartment and took to the streets, Rina continued to give a thorough run-down of just who this new contender was. She didn’t know much other than that he had recently moved back into town to attend college next semester.

 

“That’s all Eilie could get out of him. Think he’s shy or maybe just super mysterious.” 

 

Eilie being Rina’s sister who worked as a bartender at Matilda, one of the better-known college night clubs.

 

“Hey you two, always showing up fashionably late.” Eilie says over the beat of the music. They didn’t even manage to approach the bar fully before she had already taken out shot glasses to pour out their favorite vodka.

 

“Yeah well the best game isn’t here until about this time.” Rina smiles while downing the shot with her friend. Afterward she leans over the bar provocatively, speaking lowly with her sister as they glance around. Tugging down at the sultry, black lace clinging to her frame, Rina then grabs RIou’s arm to direct his attention.

 

“Heads up - he’s over there.”

 

Lounging in one of the booths with a group of what had to be college seniors. For some reason the moment he looked at the stranger, there was no mistaking that he knew the guy from somewhere.

 

“Huh…well lets finish these and maybe go for a few rounds?”

 

After finishing up their shots, they were thoroughly on the way to being buzzed for a good, long while. Rina guided her friend through the crowded dance floor, finding their favorite spot just off-center and in an ideal location for whoever was sitting at that booth to watch them.

 

It was the blond woman sitting in the booth who made the first move, clad in dark leather pants and a purple tank that hardly kept what was underneath a secret to anyone. She approaches Rina from behind to grabs her attention by slipping an arm around her waist.

 

Riou could barely discern how they spoke to another one. Apparently the woman’s name is Lucia.

 

Towards the end of the song, Riou had become so preoccupied with the beat that he didn’t realize the booth had essentially cleared out. Tilting his head to the side, a hot breath running along his skin and hands gripping lightly at his hips immediately captures his full attention.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

He didn’t even have to look back to know it was _that_ guy.

 

Rina manages to find Riou’s gaze for a moment to give a knowing wink. It doesn’t take long for Rina and Lucia to vanish in the thickening crowd ( probably to give them ‘ space ‘ ), and Riou is almost certain they end up leaving the club within an hour’s time.

 

There’s a bit of nervousness rising which is unusual for him. This is a routine he’s done a thousand times over, so why should this be any different? It hits him though as he turns in Jowy’s arms, hands resting on the front of his chest. Their eyes meet and his heart beats in such an erratic way that infatuation isn’t even close to what this feels like.

 

“Hey…my name’s Riou.”

 

“I’m Jowy, nice to meet you.”

 

And then he smiles and Riou believes this is what it’s like to die and be in heaven, or perhaps that’s just the alcohol in his system.

 

The next song that plays has a steady enough beat for them to grind. Riou watches Jowy throughout the entirety of it. Hands never stray any lower than his hips, and neither makes any move to do anything overly intimate. The grinding is all that’s needed to reveal the obvious attraction, and by the end of the song Riou can tell how Jowy is trying to restrain himself from doing more.

 

There’s a brief pause in their movement once the song ends, and Jowy leans in close enough to speak against his ear.

 

“Wanna take a break?”

 

The agreement has them moving through the crowd and back over to the bar. It’s got more patrons lined up than when Riou initially arrived, but he knows Eilie will prioritize them over anyone. They manage to take over a couple’s previous spot at the end of the bar.

 

“Looks like your friend left.”

 

Jowy chuckles while watching the bartender prepare his drink and sets a water bottle down in front of the brunet. “I’m not surprised. Lucia has been eyeing _your_ friend for a while.”

 

Glasses chiming together and the pounding of the bass go completely forgotten for the two standing at the bar. Riou lets himself lean in a little closer so that he can hear Jowy more clearly ( that’s what he tells himself at least ).

 

“You seem familiar.”

 

“Yeah I uh…lived next door to you when we were kids.” The bottle of water in Riou’s hand is cold against his skin, much-needed after all that dancing.

 

Jowy immediately places _who_ Riou is now - one of the adoptive children of Flik and Viktor. Having been carted off to boarding school for most of his childhood, it’s no wonder they never got to know each other.

 

But he remembers seeing Riou on the day that he left. They had stared at one another through the car window, and Jowy silently wished he could stay. There was something in Riou’s eyes that was almost like a gravitational pull. As a child it felt surreal, but seeing them again now makes him believe it to be a work of magic.

 

“Shit you did huh, how crazy is this?” He rubs the back of his neck, taking a long sip of the vodka in his glass. “Shame we never got to connect sooner.”

 

“Guess this is how fate wanted it to be.” Riou nursed a water in his hand, chugging some of it while feeling how blue eyes were focused on him.

 

They end up on the dance floor after a few more shots and a fair amount of water. Riou is a flustered mess with how provocatively Jowy pulls him closer. The confidence that he emits is something to be envious of, especially with how Jowy boldly lets his hands drag down past his lower back. Not that Riou is complaining…he can’t even deny how much he wants to experience more of whatever Jowy has to offer.

 

What feels to be hours later, the tension between them finally escalates Weaving through the crowd allows them freedom on the other side. They only make it a few steps down the corridor to a denser area before Jowy goes in for his prey. The dimly lit hallway shows two silhouettes, one crowding the other against the wall. No one pays any mind to them as they seemingly forget they’re in a public place.

 

Jowy rolls his hips forward and leans in to feel how Riou is nearly panting against his lips. Slowly he flicks his tongue against an open mouth, nipping at Riou’s lower lip to draw out the most sinful moan imaginable. How fervent they are as they finally let their lips meet. It’s a harsh sort of kiss, one that almost intends to devour each other whole.

 

“Don’t you want me?”

 

The words come out as a simple question, but there’s a hint of something more beneath the surface. It takes what little restraint Riou has left to push back on Jowy’s chest again, keeping their lips from crashing into one another all over again.

 

“Believe me that isn’t the issue…I just really want to get to know you.”

 

The statement is one that catches Jowy somewhat off-guard. This usually isn’t something that occurs. People ( himself included ) generally enacted in the same cycle of using their partner for the evening and never looking back. Riou is obviously different in many ways, and the agreement for wanting the same is exhibited as he takes a step back.

 

“Well then…do you wanna head out?”

 

A glance at his phone has Riou realizing how late it’s already gotten, well-past the time he would normally still be here. He calls a cab and waits outside of the club for it with his newfound companion. In that time they exchange numbers and take a few dumb, selfies that they will probably regret in the morning. Seeing the car pull up makes Riou sigh in mild disappointment.

 

“This was great. I really…wanna see you again soon if that’s okay?”

 

“More than okay.”

 

Jowy smiles in a way that makes Riou’s heart burst. Lips press over the top of his hand in a way that promises more is to come for both of them.

 

“Good night Riou.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey lil bro, so how’s it going with your new play thing?”

 

Riou practically scowls at Nanami as the waiter brings over his beverage.

 

“Yeah Nanami showed me a picture, gotta say he’s definitely a step up from some of the previous ones.” Nina ( who was probably the worst and best person for Nanami to be dating ) added on while happily sipping on her matcha latte.

 

“He’s not a play thing, I actually…like him a lot.”

 

“A lot how? Define a lot.” His older sister questioned skeptically.

 

“A lot as in - we haven’t slept together yet.”

 

The gasp that came from the two women at the table was loud enough to make some of the other patrons in the restaurant turn and stare for a moment.

 

“Are you serious? Riou that’s like top tier stuff right there - _I’m so proud of you_.” Nanami said with a nod of agreement from her girlfriend.

 

“So yeah speaking of important stuff…we have some news.”

 

The two women exchanged looks in anticipation.

 

“I asked Nina to marry me and she said yes.”

 

Riou was glad he hadn’t been drinking any of his hot chocolate because if he had he would’ve choked. Though his eyes lit up at the news, reaching over to touch on his sister’s hand.

 

“Woah really? Congratulations!”

 

“Yeah we’re really excited!”

 

“D & D don’t know yet so we’re going over for dinner tonight to tell them.”

 

Riou nodded and couldn’t help smiling again.

 

“I’m really happy for you two.”

 

“Thanks Riou. And all joking aside, I really hope things work out with this guy.”

 

Riou took Nina’s words to heart cause he really wanted that too.

 

* * *

 

There’s no missing how Jowy had cut his hair. The moment he’d shown up at Riou’s apartment, the striking difference made him unable to avoid staring for quite a while. This exchange has become a normal thing for them. One goes to the other’s place for dinner or a simple hangout with movie or games. It’s nothing overly complicated, trying to keep it as simple as possible so as to avoid complications.

 

Although lately they’ve both started teetering on the edge of self-control.

 

It was becoming harder just to make out and stop without letting things get too out of control. The last date a few days ago had been proof of that with how Jowy kept muttering how he wanted to record Riou ( along with hundreds of other filthy ideas ) when they could finally get right down to it and fuck.

 

“How was your day?” Jowy asks while looking over the menu for Chinese food. Both of them had been too preoccupied working on term papers to really have energy to cook this time, the only exception being extra chocolaty chip brownies.

 

“Torture. I totally blanked on this quiz we had. Guess it doesn’t really matter since he’s gonna drop the lowest one anyways…what about you?”

 

“Hmm, today was my easy day, but I did have to work for a few hours afterward so that was pretty boring.”

 

Riou nodded while figuring out his own order and placing the call for the food. Afterward he returns to the kitchen to finish up with the brownie batter.

 

“Sooo…you cut your hair?” He questions with a raised brow, pouring the mixture into the baking pan.

 

“Hah you noticed huh? Yeah I figured it was time for a change.”

 

Jowy still feels a bit odd without the weight of hair down his back, but at the same time it’s relieving.

 

A smile of reassurance is given as Riou jumps back to sit on the countertop. “I like it.”

 

They both divvy up the left over batter while waiting for the oven to finish heating up. Jowy tries to take the bigger portion, but a pouting face from the other makes him give in to handing it over. For a few minutes they talk about minimal stuff, about their days and upcoming projects. Somewhere in-between all of that, Riou licks over the spoon in his hand, tongue dragging over the last hints of chocolate there. Seeing how intently Jowy stares makes his heart beat pick up and thoughts fast-forward to dangerous ideas.

 

With a soft sigh Jowy’s finger drags along Riou’s lips, feeling how they part at his touch, and a tongue flicks over the tip. Jowy shudders, a low growl etching from his throat before he gives into the tempting display that Riou eluded to.

 

They meet halfway in a desperate kiss, hands gripping at shirts and pants, trying to feel more of each other as quickly as possible. They’ve only been holding back on this for nearly two weeks after all.

 

“Wanna fuck you…tell me you want me to…”

 

That intrinsic need manifests itself with how Jowy tosses their shirts aside. Belts clatter to the ground and pants are tugged away. His palms rub over Riou’s bare ass, pulling him closer to the edge of the counter, and muttering hotly over his lips.

 

“I want you to fuck me…right now…”

 

Jowy reluctantly steps back long enough to hastily run to the bathroom for lube. The moment he’s back has his cock aching from the way Riou has positioned himself. Both feet on the counter and thighs spread apart, a hand reaching down to thumb at the slit of his cock that is already dribbling with pre-cum.

 

“Trying to kill me.”

 

Never has impatience been his worst enemy as it is now. Jowy curses from how tight Riou is, leaning in to speak fifthly against his ear while continuing his preparations. It’s shameful how Riou keeps his ass spread and on display, brown eyes darkening in a dire need from how slick fingers thrust inside and spread him open even more. Jowy is half-tempted to take a video…but he decides to leave it for another time.

 

Legs wrap around Jowy’s waist, feet digging harder against his back as those fingers are replaced with something much bigger.

 

Riou can’t even restrain the gasps that emit from the lewd noises echoing between them. He can see how that cock pushes into him, and hear the way those balls slap against his ass. It’s the perfect angle that leaves Riou trembling and begging like the slut that Jowy says he is. Never before has a fucking been so good and filling his needs in every way.

 

The wetness trickles down between them, staining the cabinets and floor as evidence of their deed. Jowy groans from how fingers tighten their hold in blond locks. It results in him digging his own fingers harder against Riou’s ass as the thrusts are damn-near relentless. Pre-cum smears over Riou’s stomach as he whimpers, completely lost to the pleasure that has taken ahold of his entire being.

 

The second Jowy shifts his hand between them to stroke over Riou’s cock, there’s no stopping the harsh orgasm that hits him.

 

The tightness around his cock is what does him in, feeling how such slick heat clamps around every inch of him. He finds Riou’s lips with a moan of his name, seating himself inside to the deepest point and letting his cum fill Riou up as promised.

 

A gentle laugh is muffled against the side of Riou’s mouth afterward, embracing him in a gentler way.

 

“We should shower off before the food gets here….or that’ll be an interesting story to tell.”

 

Riou grimaced at the prospect, still riding some of the high from earlier. He smiled in return. “You’re gonna have to carry me then.”

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Some trashy TV show is on in the background as Riou tries to flip through the numerous recordings. This had been day two after the intense encounter with Jowy, and he was doing anything he could to keep himself from going back over for round two. They were both busy with upcoming exams, and neither could really afford too much play time until next week. Though the way he’d been smiling about a little _too_ much must’ve been evident cause the next thing he knew he was up for a round of embarrassment.

 

“So when do we finally get to meet this one?”

 

Riou nearly runs out of the room at hearing how Flik questions him.

 

A sigh is made while he sets down the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the couch. They were all huddled together in the living room, preparing to watch the latest episode of their favorite series.

 

It was nice to know that his sister went around gossiping even without him around. He made a mental note to text her a thousand knife emojis later.

 

“I don’t want you guys…scaring him off.”

 

“Oh come on, what about us is scary?” Viktor mumbles in-between handfuls of popcorn.

 

“Well for one you haven’t shaved all week.” Flik’s suggestion has Viktor throwing a few pieces of popcorn as his husband.

 

“I get why you wouldn’t wanna bring him over, your neurotic father always telling people to have a napkin wherever they go.”

 

“Crumbs are so messy…! You might not appreciate a clean couch or bed but I do.”

 

For a good five minutes they argue back and forth, Riou drowning them out by turning up the volume on the TV and trying to watch the show.

 

Viktor’s booming voice manages to put the final nail in the coffin of embarrassment though. “Nanami says you guys haven’t _done it_ yet.”

 

The show is entirely forgotten as Riou gets up and actually _does_ flee the from living room this time. Flik echoes in the background with an argument of wanting his son to have safe sex. It all becomes a huge fiasco.

 

When he returns from the kitchen with a soda, he finds the show paused and his parents calmer than before.

 

Flik nudges Viktor in the ribs.

 

“We’re sorry, and I wasn’t trying to get in your business.”

 

Reaching out to lightly touch his son’s hand, Flik adds on with something a bit more encouraging.

 

“We just care about you and your happiness more than anything. When you’re ready, we’ll be ready too.”

 

The thought is reassuring and sweet, of which he thanks them for. But he’s also sure to toss popcorn if they dare to bring up the subject again. 

 

* * *

 

“I don’t care it’s shameful having him around, especially since he’s not of my blood.”

 

The sounds of arguing only increase ten-fold. A young teen closes the door, moving to sit on the windowsill in his room.

 

“Plenty of people have children out of marriage. What’s so wrong with you taking him in as your son?”

 

The boy tugs on his headphones, music blaring while casting his gaze outside.

 

Soon he’d be away from this place, away from the never-ending issue of him not truly being an Atreides. Granted the school isn’t much better than this, but at least it would be with strangers. People who didn’t care about him and whether or not he would be an embarrassment to their family for simply being alive.

 

What was outside painted a picture that was surreal. Two men with their children, probably his age if he had to take a guess. They’d only just moved in a few weeks ago, and this is the first and probably last time he’d ever their neighbors.

 

Then the boy stops in place, fingers still drumming over the baseball in his hand. Brown eyes look up to the window in which Jowy sits, their gazes meeting and watching one another for the longest time.

 

Until blue eyes close, darkness taking over and leaving nothing but that helpless feeling.

 

_Riou!_

 

A haze of confusion and sweat-slicked skin has Jowy sitting upright suddenly, pushing away the sheets strewn across his body. Turning to look at the empty space in his bed, he immediately feels that same, intense emptiness from his dream. It’s vast and cruel, making him reach for his phone and quickly type out a text to the one person that’s been occupying his thoughts incessantly.

 

_— > Jowy: Can you come over?_

 

_— > Riou: Yeah I’ll be there in fifteen._

 

Riou appears at his doorstep, brows furrowing in concern the moment he lays eyes on Jowy.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah…I just had a bad dream. Brought back some…shitty memories.”

 

Jowy leans on the edge of his bed all the while still sensing how Riou is staring at him - trying to discern the underlying cause of unease.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” The two sit on the edge of the bed, knees touching gently.

 

“I…don’t know.” Jowy laughs to himself in a cynical sort of way. “I’ve never really talked about it with anyone.”

 

“Well I would like to know if you’re okay with it? Talking about stuff that’s bothering you helps.”

 

“You probably don’t remember this, but do you remember that day when we first saw each other? You had just moved in and were outside playing with your parents and Nanami…”

 

Riou pauses long enough to shuffle through his memories. There were many times him and Nanami had done such things with their parents. Though Jowy’s eyes always stood out as something of importance to him, and he can recall it more clearly now.

 

“I saw you in the window.”

 

“Did you ever hear why I went to boarding school?”

 

“The only thing we ever heard about it was that you were offered an amazing opportunity so your parents couldn’t say no.”

 

Jowy laughs that same cynical laugh, a hand moving to run down his face. He’s not surprised at all.

 

“My parents - more specifically my so-called father - found me to be a stain on the family name because my mom conceived me with another man. They met when I was eight years old…and for six years it was just constant back and forth about how much of a problem I was. Eventually my mom caved and sent me off since she valued her marriage to that asshole more than her own son.”

 

Riou listens closely, watching how Jowy is taken over with a faint tremble of rage. It passes though the moment Riou moves his hand to rest on the other’s thigh, offering a quiet reassurance.

 

“When I got back I didn’t even go home. She had sent me enough money to get started on my own and live comfortably. Tch…I hope he rots.”

 

All of it was something that Riou couldn’t relate to in the slightest. Despite his mother dying early on in his life, having Flik and Viktor adopt him and his sister was probably the next best thing that could’ve happened. If anything, hearing Jowy talk like this reveals a new side…one far from the confident, composed Jowy that he had first come to know.

 

“I’m sorry…you never should have had to feel like you’re unimportant. Believe me when I say that me and your friends all cherish you a lot and that will never change.”

 

“Yeah, my friends are probably the only thing that got me through that nightmare.” Jowy moves his hand to cover Riou’s own. “And now you.”

 

“You should know…being with you makes me believe there’s one person out there for all of us.” There’s a darkening blush on the brunet’s cheeks after his confession. “God I hope I didn’t say too much.”

 

Jowy laughs softly, his smile reaching up to his eyes. It’s exactly what he needed to hear. It helps give him encouragement to caress along the side of Riou’s face, a low whisper forming.

 

“I’ve never felt anything like this before. It’s…so intense that sometimes it scares me, but I know I wouldn’t be this happy if I had never met you.”

 

Could it be something akin to soul mates? Reliving life over and over only to wind up with the very same person each time?

 

The initial sadness recedes, making way for something that ran as deep as love.

 

Such a gentle exchange escalated into a new level intimacy. Riou shifted over onto Jowy’s lap, carding his fingers through blond locks as hands pressed over his lower back. A slow flick of his tongue garnered a moan for a response and the warmth returned ten-fold. As the kisses grew more intense, they only gave pause long enough to shed their shirts, wanting to feel skin on skin. Throughout it all, they never let their gazes stray from one another for too long, both deeply intertwined in that feeling ever-growing. Hands remain connected, fingers caressing as their moans are lost in shared breaths and kisses.

 

In the aftermath they lay near one another, staring for a bit in a comfortable silence.

 

“What’re you thinking?” Riou finally speaks as he can feel Jowy’s hand brushing against the side of his face.

 

“I’m thinking that I hope we always have this.”

 

“Should we promise?” Riou smiles, lifting Jowy’s hand up to kiss the back of it.

 

“Yeah…I promise…will you promise me Riou?”

 

“I promise.”

 

~ fin.


End file.
